The evil club
by Lottie-kun
Summary: This is my first fic... if you love Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Naraku &co, just read it!! P.S. I'm not english, sorry!!R&R please!! (and no flames, thank you!)^___^
1. Default Chapter

Ok, here I am. Ouff! I've finally written a humor fic! I can't believe that! These characters aren't my propriety, but I think everyone should know it! ^-^ Please be understanding with me, I don't really speak English -or American!- and this is my first fic.  
  
The evil club  
  
1- A chapter where our characters talk about a plan to kill Inu-Yasha, and then talk about everything but a plan to kill Inu-Yasha. ^_^  
  
Naraku-sama: Ok, ok. Here we are. I founded this club for people who hate good guys. I think they should die.  
  
Kouga-kun: But if they die, we'll remain unemployed!  
  
Naraku-sama: Shuddup. I decided to let you enter only because you have promised me some Shikon no Tama's shards. Everybody here thinks you're too good for this club. You love a good girl. Because... what's the purpose of this secret society?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: To kill Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagura-san: To kill Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kanna-chan: To kill Inu-Yasha and his friends.  
  
Juuroumaru-kun (yes, he's alive):...  
  
Naraku-sama: Ok, perfect! We're prepared to die for this purpose!! Bwahahahahah!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: No, I'm not.  
  
Naraku-sama: Shuddup, you moron!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: How dare...  
  
Kagura-san: Se-chan, dear, I know you're strong, but...don't fight, because...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Se-what?  
  
Kouga-kun: Se-chan... ih ih... remember it!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *becomes (in order) white, red, green and violet*  
  
Kanna-chan: It's better to run away... Juuroumaru-kun, what are you goin'to do? Are you coming with me?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun:...  
  
Kanna-chan: Ok, bye! *runs away*  
  
Naraku-sama: C'mon, Se-chan *eh eh*, don't be nervous! Let's think about some ways to kill, torture, and slaughter Inu-Yasha!!!!!!! YESSSSSS!  
  
Kagura-san: Sometimes I'm a little scared of you, Naraku-sama, you know?  
  
Naraku-sama: *with spirited eyes* slaughter him, slaughter him!!! Ahahahahahahah"!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kouga-kun: Kanna-chan, take Naraku-sama to bed now. Kanna-chan? Kaaaacchaaaaaan? Where are youuuuuuuuu?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: SHUDDUP! ARGH! MY EARS!!  
  
Kouga-kun: But... where's Kacchan?  
  
Juouroumaru-kun: *puts on a panda costume, and shows a yellow sign whit the words "SHE'S RUN AWAY"*  
  
Kagura-san: And what are you doig now?  
  
Jouuroumaru-kun: *with another sign* "I'M IMITATING GENMA SAOTOME"  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Oh my Buddha (he doesn't believe in God)... I'm in a madhouse...  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, poor Se-chan!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: SHUDDUP! U'RE THE FIRST INSANE MORON HERE!!!!!!  
  
Kagura-san:...would you prefer Fluffy?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *sweatdrop* please someone kill her... please...  
  
Kagura-san: *chokes*...  
  
Naraku-sama: Destroy Inu-Yasha!! Kill him! Kill, torture, slaughter! Bwahahah!!  
  
Kouga-kun: STOP IT!!  
  
Naraku-sama: ... sorry...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Oh, poor Naraku-chan... you should get an aspirin...here! *gives a white pill to him*  
  
Naraku-sama: Thanks... *gulps it down* it's good... *becomes blue* but... whadda hell izzat?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Laudanum pills.  
  
Naraku-sama: HHHH... AARGH.. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Dead. Oh, good. One less idiot on Earth.  
  
Kouga-kun: I think you've seen too many movies...  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, thanks, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *blinks*  
  
Kouga-kun: *blinks*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ... h-how... d-dare...  
  
Kouga-kun: *whispering to Juu-kun* how much do you bet that he's going to transform in a white demon dog?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *indicates a 8 with his hands*  
  
Kouga-kun: 8 Yens? Alright! (I know we're in the Sengiku Jidai, but...)  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *transforms in a white demon dog*  
  
Kouga-kun: Great! Give me your Yens!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *sulking* Here you are.  
  
Kouga-kun: But you're speakin! Why have you never spoken before?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: It was a question of image... my manager... oh, fuck it! Anyway, how much do you bet that he's going to return human?  
  
Kouga-kun: 8 Yens.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Oh, I haven't got the time to kill you! I must think about some ways to take the Tetsusaiga! *returns to his human shape*  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Ok, little wolf, gimme back my money. 


	2. Poor Kannachan!

2- Poor Kanna-chan!  
  
In that moment, Kanna-chan was walking towards a human village, casually the village where the day before had arrived Inu-Yasha, Kagome-san, Miroku- kun, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan and Kirara.  
  
Kanna-chan: Oh, what a lovely village! And there are a lot of souls! Yay! I'll have hundreds of serves!! *she starts stealing souls with her mirror*  
  
Kagome-san: I can feel the presence of evil demons...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Here I am!  
  
Miroku-kun: *sweatdrop* Don't be ridiculous!  
  
Kanna-chan: *enters in the house* ok, gimme ur souls, or I'll kill u!!  
  
Kagome-san: But you are... you are...  
  
Kanna-chan: Yes, I'm...  
  
Kagome-san: You are...  
  
Kanna-chan: Hurry up! I love listening to my name uttered with fear and terror!  
  
Kagome-san: You are.......... who are you?  
  
Kanna-chan: Don't you remember me, you stupid human being??? I am...  
  
Kagome-san: Don't tell me! Let me guess! You are... Tsubaki-san!!  
  
Sango-chan: Mmmh... it could be. But she's too young...  
  
Inu-Yasha: She's Shan-pu-chan!!  
  
Everybody: Sha-what??  
  
Inu-Yasha: She's a Ranma ½ character...  
  
Kagome-san: And you know her?  
  
Inu-yasha: Yyyesss... *ehm*  
  
Kagome-san: You're a F****N B*****D!!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Hey...I'm feeling a little ignored...  
  
Kagome-san: Shuddup!  
  
Kanna-chan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku-kun: Poor little girl... You're being ignored... Stay here with us... We're not like those two morons...  
  
Sango-chan: *who was still thinking Kanna-chan's identity * YOU'RE ATARU MOROBOSHI!!!  
  
Miroku-kun: Ata-what?  
  
Sango-chan: He's an Urusei Yatsura character...  
  
Miroku-kun: And you know him?  
  
Kanna-chan: *sulking* I should go now...bye...*runs away*  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *outside* ah, here you are, Kacchan! C'mon, everyone is waiting for you!  
  
Kanna-chan: But... you're speaking! Why?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: I have never spoken before for a question of image... my manager said I would be more fascinating if I didn't speak... but I killed him two days ago... oh, fuck it! Let's go!  
  
Kanna-chan: 'kay... 


	3. Alive!

3- Alive!!  
  
In that moment a loud thunder went through the sky.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: And now, what's going to happen?  
  
Hiten-kun: Bwahahah! I'm back from Hell!!  
  
Kouga-kun: ... and you are...?  
  
Hiten-kun: I'm Hiten!! One of the Thunder Brothers! Unluckily my little brother has remained in Hell... but it doesn't matter!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I've just killed a moron, and here is another one... Dammit!  
  
Kagura-san: Come away with me!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: You'd better stop speaking, if you don't want to be killed by the great Demon-Lord-Sesshoumaru-Sama.  
  
Kagura-san: I think calling you Fluffy is cuter! ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ...  
  
Hiten-kun: *descends on his little cloud *  
  
Kouga-kun: Hello, Goku-chan!  
  
Hiten-kun: Be careful, little wolf. I could kill you with one hand.  
  
Kouga-kun: Interesting! Let's see!  
  
Naraku-sama: Stop it! Our first priority is to kill Inu-Yasha!  
  
Everyone (except Hiten-kun): HE'S ALIVE!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Shit! I should have put more laudanum in that pill...  
  
Kagura-san: Se-chan, please save meeeeee!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Take this pill, Kagura!  
  
Kagura-san: *takes the pill* but this is... laudanum??!! *dies*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: THIS is the right quantity!  
  
Naraku-sama: you-you dared... you tried to kill me!!!  
  
Hiten-kun: Yeah, yeah, this is all very interesting, but I'm trying to kill a little wolf, here!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Shut up and FIGHT!!!!  
  
In that moment Inu-Yasha's fellowship stopped quarrelling and went outside.  
  
Kagome-san: Hiten-kun! He's here!! He's back! AAAAHHHH!  
  
Inu-Yasha: ... haven't you seen the other demons, you moron?  
  
Kagome-san: Oh, yeah! There are Naraku-san, Juuroumaru-san, that Little- Girl-san, Sesshoumaru-san, Dead-Kagura-san, Kouga-chan...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kouga-CHAN??????  
  
Kanna-chan: That Little-Girl-san??  
  
Kagome-san: *ignoring them* ok, everyone I've called has to wait their own turn to fight with us! ^_^ The first (someone weak)... Sesshoumaru-san!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I'm not weak and I'm SAMA, not SAN!!  
  
Kagome-san: Shut up and fight with me!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *kills her in 0, 56 seconds with the dokkasou*  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Kagome! Nooooooooo!  
  
Kouga-kun: Omae o korosu.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Shuddup. We'll fight after we've killed the other good guys.  
  
Naraku-sama: Inu-Yasha is MINE!  
  
Kouga-kun: No, I must kill him first!  
  
Juuouroumaru-kun: Leave him to me!!  
  
Miroku-kun: Ehy... he's not the only one who has to be killed!  
  
Kanna-chan: You are too insignificant for us to notice! We are trying to kill Inu-Yasha, why should you matter?!  
  
Sango-chan: What an injustice! U MUST kill me first! I am the most important here!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ... but the title of this manga is INU-YASHA_a feudal fairy tale!  
  
Inu-Yasha: OF COURSE!!  
  
Miroku-kun: It doesn't matter!!!! Kill me first, please! Without me, Inu- Yasha would be dead, by now!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ehy! Stoppit! You what??!!  
  
Shippou-chan: And me?? When Kagome-chan and Inu-Yasha-chan killed the Thunder Brothers I helped!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I have a feeling nobody's listening to me...  
  
Hiten-kun: *to Shippou-chan* Ehy... I'm here, you moron!!  
  
Shippou-chan: Be truthful... how many Yens have you given the Onis to return here??!!  
  
Hiten-kun: You little stupid fox...  
  
Shippou-chan: C'mon! Kill me! I'm the main character!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Will somebody please listen to me?  
  
Sango-chan: NO! Kill me first!  
  
Miroku-kun: No! Please! Kill me!!  
  
Naraku-sama: *sweatdrop* I'd better go now... I'm not feeling very well... I'm hallucinating ...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I'll just return to Rin...  
  
Inu-Yasha: C'mon, big brother... won't you kill me?  
  
Kanna-chan: Let's go, Juu-chan... they are all completely crazy...  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Let's go home with Naraku-sama...  
  
Dead-Kagura-San: *stays there*  
  
Kouga-kun: My friends are waitng for me... bye...  
  
Hiten-kun: It's late... I'll just go home, there must be a lot of webs by now... I've got to clean it...  
  
Miroku-kun/Sango-chan/Shippou-chan: EHYYYYYYYYYY!! Don't leave us like that!! Kill uuuus! Pleeeeaaaaase!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's all ur fault! And look at Kagome! She's dead! Oh, not that it matters, anyway! This evening I'm going on a date with Kikyou-chan...  
  
Kagome-san: You what?!  
  
Author's notes: OUFF! I can't believe it. I've just finished 3 chapters!! Oh, this story is goin to be veeeeeeeery long, and if u liked these chapters. u MUST read the others! ^_^ If not. here's ur possibility to turn back! ^_~ Oh, I almost forgot: like I already said before, please be understanding wimme! I'm Italian! Thank u! 


	4. There are a lot of people who hate human...

4- There are a lot of people who hate human beings...  
  
Introduction: in this chapter will arrive some characters from the Harry Potter's books -Lucius Malfoy, Dobby, and Hagrid's big spider (I don't remember his name, so I'll just call him Bobby ^_^)- for more information bout them, please read the first two books, or simply go see the movies...  
  
It had been a very strange night, but none of our characters was aware that something worse was going to happen. In fact, while our bad guys (except Kagura-san) were going back home, from the Harry Potter's books arrived in the Sengoku Jidai, directly on our screen -TADAAAN!- Lord Lucius Malfoy, Dobby the domestic slave and Bobby-a spider 7 meters tall.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ... can you tell me why??  
  
Because I've just written so. I am the writer, and if you don't like it, I'll just write that you'll soon get married to Kagura-san.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Oh, no! I like it!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO happy someone new has arrived!  
  
Kagura-san: Marry me!  
  
Shuddup. You're dead.  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, yeah. I forgot... *falls down, dead*  
  
Alright! Now you can go on. Don't pay attention to me! ^_^  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Where am I?  
  
Naraku-sama: Carlotta-san, have you forgotten the title "sama"?  
  
No! It's only beacuse they're English... they have no titles, except "Lord"... (and please call me Lottie-kun! Arigatou!)  
  
Dobby: I'd like having a title, but my Lord only calls me Dobby...  
  
Lucius: Because you are NOTHING!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Very good!! I've finally found someone else who treats their slaves as they deserve!  
  
Jaken-san: But... m-my Lord...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Shut up! Where have you been all this time?  
  
Jaken-san: I was looking for you, Sir-  
  
Lucius: Haven't you heard your master? SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Dobby: You're a slave like me... can we become friends?  
  
Jaken-san: But of course... this is the start of a great friendship!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama/ Lucius: *take their slaves and throw them in the nearest bin*  
  
Kouga-kun: But we're in the Sengoku Jidai!!!  
  
So? I've decided so. Would you prefer kissing Naraku-sama?  
  
Kouga-kun/ Naraku-sama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Then let's continue.  
  
Lucius: Are you human beings without magic powers?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: No, we're demons! I hate human beings!! But my sense of smell is never wrong... therefore you must be a human!  
  
Lucius: I am a wizard. I hate human beings without magic powers.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Are u evil?  
  
Lucius: What do you mean?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Do you want to kill good guys, human beings, half-demons-  
  
Naraku-sama: EHY!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: -puppies, cats, be sadistic with slaves, and be spiteful with children?  
  
Lucius: Of course!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *to the others* There is another guy who can enter our club!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!  
  
Lucius: You are not really evil, are you? But no matter, where is your base?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Near here... Let's go!  
  
Kanna-chan: But the big spider-  
  
His name's Bobby.  
  
Kanna-chan: Oh, thanks. And Bobby, does he stay here?  
  
Naraku-sama: I don't like it. I don't like ARACHNIDS. I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS ARACHNIDS. I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS ARACHNIDS WHO CLING TO THE BACK! I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS ARACHNIDS WHO CLING TO THE BACK OF HALF-DEMONS AND ARE THE REASON THEY CAN'T BECOME FULL DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Relax, Nacchan, relax...  
  
Naraku-sama: I AM VERY RELAXED! I'M THE MOST DAMNED RELAXED HALF-DEMON ON EARTH!!  
  
Kacchan: Self-esteem, Nacchan, remember: self-esteem...  
  
Naraku-sama: Ok... self-esteem... self-esteem...  
  
Lucius: Your master is a little neurotic...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I have no master. I am the master.  
  
Lucius:...  
  
I think I should end here this chapter... and get an aspirin...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I have some here... would you-  
  
NO!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: 'kay... 


	5. My thirddegree Oo

5- My third-degree O_o  
  
I made these characters speak, but since I denied them actual free expression, well, in this chapter they can say what they want!!  
  
Kagura-san: Really?  
  
...Except you, because you're dead...  
  
Kagura-san: Come on... just a few questions...  
  
...Okay...  
  
Kagura-san: YAY!  
  
U can start! ^_~  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: How old are u?  
  
I'm 15.  
  
Kouga-kun: Who is your favourite character?  
  
Se-chan!^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama:...  
  
Naraku-sama: Are you evil?  
  
Well... I don't know... it depends...  
  
Naraku-sama: Depends on...?  
  
On the situation. I am evil only with some characters, and just sometimes...  
  
Naraku-sama: How often are you evil? And with whom??  
  
AT THE MOMENT, WITH YOU, IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS!!!!!  
  
Kagura-sama: Have you got any pets?  
  
Yes, a cute little dog called Cerise!^_^ She's a boxer!  
  
Kagura-sama: ...and so you compare Se-chan to your dog!  
  
No, not really... but... JUST A MOMENT! When I gave you free expression, I didn't mean THIS kind of expression! You can say what you think, not ask me whatever you want!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Oh, ok... no questions...: you're a b***h!  
  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: If you call me Se-chan again I'll kill you with the dokkasou, then I'll decapitate you with the Toukijin, then I'll bring you back to life with the Tenseiga, then I'll slaughter you again wi-  
  
THANKS, SE-CHAN, I THINK I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I wasn't finished yet-  
  
I THINK I WILL END THIS CHAPTER NOW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR F*****G QUESTIONS!! (ehe... in the next chapter you'll see my revenge, bye bye and a lot of kisses! ^_^)  
  
Naraku-sama: I don't want your kisses.  
  
F**k you. 


	6. Revenge revenge revenge! Whahahah!

6- Revenge, revenge, revenge!!!! Whahahahahaha!!!!  
  
It was a dark night, and the candles' lights were gradually fading away. In the castle any kind of noise could have broken the silence, and our two lovers were wrapped up in a tight hug...  
  
Kouga-kun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Are you telling me that you aren't in love with Fluffy?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: And who is Fluffy??!!  
  
You.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I hate you. Let me go or I'll kill you just as I killed Kagome.  
  
... oh, yes. Not that I care about stupid little details like that, of course.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: What?  
  
I'm the only one who can decide your movements. And now you kiss Kouga-kun.  
  
Kouga-kun: *with closed lips* mmmmmmh... mmtlease... stottit... tlease... I'll neser tellu tat you're a d***h ggnnn... (translation: please, stop it, please... I'll never tell you that you're a b***h again...)  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *with closed lips, too* Don maae mme to tis... (Don't make me do this)  
  
But I have to! It's my revenge! Revenge is the greatest pleasure when somebody tells you -or does- something wrong! ^____^  
  
Naraku-sama: Please... it's too disgusting a scene!! ( I don't know if it's right... excuse me!)  
  
... And in that moment Naraku-sama decided to become Inu-Yasha's best friend!  
  
Naraku-sama: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kanna-chan: You're really evil.  
  
I know. After all, I was the one who founded this club!!  
  
Lucius: But you are just a human being, a stupid stupid human without magic powers.  
  
... you're right. And now, become Dobby's slave.  
  
Dobby: YESSS!  
  
Jaken-san: ... and me?  
  
You WHAT??  
  
Jaken-san: Sesshoumaru-sama will be my slave, right?  
  
No.  
  
Jaken-san: *snapping his fingers* Dammit...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Tanku, Lottie-kud, dut lenne go dow! (thank you, Lottie- kun, but let me go now)  
  
Oh, yeah, I forgot about those two!  
  
Kouga-kun: Stottit!! (Stop it!)  
  
Ok... you're forgiven... Se-sama and Kouga-kun move away, and Naraku-sama kills Inu-chan.  
  
Naraku-sama: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
No, wait... Just a moment!! Poor Inu-chan. No no. I changed my mind.^_^  
  
INU IS ALIVE!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh, thank you!  
  
Naraku-sama: Omae o korosu.  
  
Stupid stupid stupid! I'm a girl! What the Hell is "omae"??!!  
  
Naraku-sama: And what the Hell is Lottie-KUN??!!  
  
Oh... *ehm* Let's go on with the fic...  
  
Hiten-kun: Have you forgotten about me in this two chapters??  
  
Oh, sorry, Hicchan. I promise you that in the next chapters I'll never speak again.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Thank you SO much!!!  
  
...Except in some cases... ehe...  
  
Kagura-san: Kacchan is right... you're really evil.  
  
You may be right! ^_~  
  
Author's note: from the next chapter will start an episode 3 chapters long about the thermal baths. In chapter 10 there are some friends of mine and me, too. But I don't go on if you don't R&R!! Thank you!! ^_^ 


	7. Let's go to the baths!

7- Let's go to the baths!!  
  
Kagura-san: *walking through a rotten marsh* Can you tell me why we're here?  
  
Naraku-sama: It's all your fault, Kouga!! You and your stupid ideas!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Alright, but we must pass through here, if we want to go to the thermal baths!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: And WHO wants to go to the baths??!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Well, then why are you following me?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: You're right! Let's go back home!  
  
NO!!! YOU'LL FOLLOW KOUGA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! IF NOT...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: NOOOO!! That's perfectly alright!! C'mon, everybody!! Let's go to the baths!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!! It will be fun!! *singing* Leet's gooooooooo... To the baaaths!! Hoooooow beautiful!!  
  
...You can stop now.  
  
Naraku-sama: ... and where are Lucius, Dobby, and *glom* Bobby?  
  
They decided to return home. They prefer their world...  
  
Jaken-san: Dammit...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: What are you doing here? And where is Rin!! Have you left her alone??  
  
Jaken-san: Ugh... I've forgotten the child...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: GO!!!  
  
Jaken-san: Ok, ok! *runs away*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: My clothes are dirty! I can't walk in this disgusting stuff! My shoes are full of mud! My feet are wet! I'm gonna get a rheumatism!!  
  
Kanna-chan: But you can fly, can't you? And Naraku-sama and Hiten-san and Kagura-san too!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: And, excuse me, but since when a demon lord can get a rheumatism?! O_o  
  
Fluffy: *ignoring him* but if I fly, I would get a sore throat!!  
  
Kagura-san: There's no doubt about that!! You always wear light clothes, eat revolting things and never sleep!! And fight fight fight fight-  
  
Fluffy: First. Lottie-kun, my name is Sesshoumaru. Second. Kagura-san, shuddup. Third. I've an headache, please don't be noisy.  
  
Kagura-san: You need a sweet wife...  
  
Se-chan: I- what??? You're dead!!!  
  
Kagura-san: Ok... But...  
  
Se-chan: But- NOTHING!!! And, Carlotta, stop calling me Se-chan, Fluffy, Bobi, Kitty and similar!!!!!!  
  
I never called you Kitty, but you just gave me a good idea! ^__^  
  
Kitty: F**K U!!!!  
  
But-  
  
Kitty: Kitty again?! I AM SESSHOUMARU-SAMA-THE-DEMON-LORD!!! And... didn't you say that in this chapter you wouldn't speak??!!  
  
Ok... sorry... I exaggerated...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Don't be sad!^_^ We're going to the baths, just like you wanted!  
  
Ok... I'll never speak again... *thinking* You'll see, when you get to the baths... ehe... ]:-) ( devil!!  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Hiten-kun: *flying* Wahah!! I can fly and you can't, I can fly and you can't!!!!!  
  
Kagura: * on her flying feather* I can fly too. But I'm not so noisy!  
  
Hiten-kun: I want to fight with someone!!  
  
Kanna-chan: *ignoring him* Kouga-san, do you think we're going in the right direction?  
  
Hiten-kun: Naraku-san, won't you fight with me?  
  
Naraku-sama: I'm sama...  
  
Kouga-kun: *to Kacchan* Of course! I'm a wolf, I can't lose the path!!  
  
Hiten-kun: Be angry with me!! Fight! Naraku!  
  
Naraku-sama: How dare... I'm Naraku-SAMA!!  
  
Hiten-kun: So FIGHT!!  
  
Naraku-sama: No... I'm too tired, now...  
  
Kacchan: Kouga-kun, I'll repeat my question. Are you sure we didn't get lost?!  
  
Kouga-kun: No... uh... ehm... I hope...  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: U hope?!!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY "I HOPE"??!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Uh... ehm... we're not lost!! We're only..... only...  
  
Juu-kun: Only LOST!!  
  
Kagura-san: I think Kacchan and Juu-kun are right. You don't know where we are, do you?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Admit it!! We're lost!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Yeah.  
  
Everyone: *put Kouga's head in the mud* BAKA!!  
  
Kouga-kun: *coff!* You bastards...  
  
Hiten-kun: Lottie-sama, please, help us!!  
  
Thanks for the "sama", but remember, I promised Sesshoumaru-sama that I would never speak again. You're gonna have to find the right path by yourselves!!! Bye and kisses!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* It's all your fault, Sesshoumaru!!  
  
Se-sama: Please, Lottie-chan...  
  
*silence*  
  
Se-sama: Oh, thank you VERY MUCH!!  
  
Naraku-sama: At this point, we can only go on... and try to find the baths by ourselves...  
  
The group goes on through the marshes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Author notes: Ouff! Please keep reading, and R&R!!  
  
Kikyou-chan: 6 at least!!  
  
...and no flames!  
  
Kikyou-chan: I think you've said so a thousand times... -_-;  
  
If I did some mistake, please tell me!  
  
P.S. I've just seen that I Glomp Bishounen put my fic in her favourite stories. Grazie 1000! (Thank you very much!!) 


	8. Tha baths are but a faraway dream

8- The baths are but a faraway dream...  
  
And here we are with another chapter... Before starting, I'd just like to say that I can't believe I've gotten so far! More than 3000 words! Eight chapters! Will you have the patience to go on? I hope so! Thank you!! ^_~  
  
Three days later...  
  
Kacchan: We have been walking around and around in a circle for three days!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Shut up and walk!!  
  
Kacchan: But I'm only a child! I'm hungry!  
  
Se-sama: And what about me? I'm tired, I've a rheumatism, I'm hungry, I'm angry, I'm cold, I'm hot, I've an headache, I'm-  
  
Kouga-kun: Thank you, Sesshoumaru, we've heard enough about your ailments!  
  
Kagura-san: Like I said before, you need a sweet wife ready to look after you-  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Like I was saying, I feel REEEALLLY WELL!!  
  
Juu-kun: I sense something is going to happen... I feel in dangeeeeeeeeeeeeer *thump*  
  
Hiten-kun: Where's Juu-kun?  
  
Juu-kun: I'm here!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Here where?  
  
Juu-kun: Here!! Look at the ground!!  
  
Looking through the mud, the group sees a deep hole. Juu-kun's voice is coming from there.  
  
Kacchan: Ehy, big brother, are you ok?  
  
Juu-kun: Except for the fact that I'm in a deep hole in a marsh in the middle of NOWHERE, with my lungs quickly filling up with this rotten air and with a broken leg, I'm ok, thanks!  
  
Hiten-kun: A broken leg? This could prove to be a problem...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: This IS a problem!!  
  
Juu-kun: Could someone help me, please??  
  
Naraku-sama: C'mon, Se-sama, go down, grab him and come back here flying!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I could do it, but my rheumatism has taken my back, too... he's too heavy...  
  
Naraku-sama: ... and you, Hi-san?  
  
Hiten-kun: I can't! My flying cloud is only for one person...  
  
Kagura-san: And you, Na-sama?  
  
Naraku-sama: My clothes will get dirty...  
  
Kagura-san: Yeah, yeah, I've grasped the concept... I'll go down myself. *jumps down*  
  
Kacchan: Are you ok, big sister & brother?  
  
Kagura-san: 'Ok' NOTHING!! My feathers and my fan have sunk in the mud!! SHIT!! We're stuck here!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *happily* Well, it doesn't matter! Let's go!!  
  
Kouga-kun: But... they need help...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *threatening* LET'S GO!!  
  
Kouga-kun: O-ok...  
  
And the fellowship keeps walking towards the baths (I hope they'll arrive soon!)  
  
Naraku-sama: If you think so, can't you tell us the way?  
  
No! ^_^  
  
Naraku-sama: *grrrrr*  
  
Kagura-san: I think we'll have to dig, to return to the surface.  
  
Juu-kun: So let's start!!  
  
In that moment, on the surface...  
  
Kouga-kun: We're lost!! Trust me. The baths are too far away... we'll never reach them!  
  
Kacchan: Do you really think so? *goes through a bush and there are the thermal baths!*  
  
Naraku-sama: Can you repeat that, lil' wolf?  
  
Kouga-kun: Ehm...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: The... the... the baths!!  
  
Kacchan: *reading the signs* Right-women, Left-men. Kagura-san isn't here, so I'll go to the right alone. Bye!  
  
Se-sama: And we'll go to the left!! See you at the hotel!  
  
I know that they're in the Sengoku age, but... it's too amusing to write this! ^_^  
  
While Kacchan goes to the right alone, Kouga-kun, Hi-kun, Na-sama and Fluffy go into the hot water bath to the left.  
  
Se-sama: But... wait! Is it good for my rheumatism?  
  
Of course!  
  
Se-sama: And for my sore throat?  
  
Naraku-sama: You're hypochondriac.  
  
Kouga-kun: I feel fine! It's so relaxing!  
  
Se-sama: *finally enters*  
  
Naraku-sama: But... your arm!! Where is your left arm?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: You should know that I have no left arm...  
  
Kouga-kun: Bleah!  
  
Se-sama: Oh, thank you for your comforting words!  
  
Na-sama: If Kagura-san saw you now, she'd stop liking you!  
  
Se-sama: Well, then I hope she'll see me!  
  
In that moment Kagura-san and Juu-kun (you know, demons heal immediately), digging and digging, have just arrived right under the men's hot water bath.  
  
Kagura-san: *appearing from the bottom of the bath* Se-chan!!!!  
  
Se-sama: But where did you come from? Did you come back from Hell??!!! Stay away from me!! I'm naked!  
  
Kagura-san: Really?  
  
Se-sama: Be gone!!!!!!! But... wait a moment! Look at my arm: it's horrible, isn't it?  
  
Kagura-san: Oh... poor Se-chan... *tries to go near him, but he quickly slips away*  
  
Se-sama: Be gone!!  
  
Other men: A woman! What the Hell is she doing here??!!  
  
Juu-kun: Kagura-san, please, get out...  
  
Kagura-san: I don't want to!! My Se-chan is here!  
  
Se-sama: *looking at the others* Please... someone help me... *looking at Kagura-san* You're too close again!!  
  
Kagura-san: But... between us there is a distance of 10 meters...  
  
Se-sama: TOO LITTLE!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Ehm... Kagura-san... could you please go to the women's bath?  
  
Kouga-kun: *red, very red* You can see your love once we arrive at the hotel...  
  
Hiten-kun: Please!!  
  
Kagura-san: NO! If he doesn't come close to me, I'll stay here forever!! *reaching out with one of her arms, she takes Se-sama, Hiten-kun, Kouga-kun and Naraku-sama's clothes* ... and you too.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: PLEASE LOTTIE-KUN, DO SOMETHING!!!  
  
No! It's too amusing! The end of this gruesome event in the next chapter! Please R&R!! P.S. This story isn't finished yet! Other snags are coming for our characters!! ^_^  
  
Se-sama: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
*Lottie-kun goes away singing, completely ignoring him* everybody sing a song, du-da, du-da, everybody sing a song...  
  
Se-sama: Shit... 


	9. At the hotel

9- At the hotel.  
  
Naraku-sama: Kagura-san... please... we've been here for 2 hours... all the other men already went away... everyone is at the hotel now... we're stuck here because of your stupid whim!!  
  
Kagura-san: NO! I'll get out only if Se-chan comes close to me!!  
  
Juu-kun: Give them back their clothes, at least!! It's an affair between you and Sesshoumaru!  
  
Kagura-san: No! Only Naraku-sama can get out!! *gives him his clothes*  
  
Naraku-sama: Thanks... but the others?  
  
Kagura-san: Mmmmh... I think they're far too cute to go to the hotel, leaving me alone!! They'll stay here!  
  
Kouga-kun: *very, very, very red* Ok, I-I'll promise you that we'll stay with you at the hotel, b-but... l-let us go now...  
  
Hiten-kun: What Kouga-kun is trying to say is "WE'RE NAKED, YOU STUPID B***H, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 2 HOURS AND WE'RE COLD COLD COLD? WE'RE HUNGRY, AND WE'RE NOT FISHES!!!!" *pant* I'm finished!  
  
Kagura-san: And what do you think, Se-chan?......... Se-chan? *silence*.....Where are you?  
  
Juu-kun: I saw him take a towel and run away......... he's probably at the hotel by now.........  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, shit..... I have to follow him!! *gets out and starts running, forgetting to give Kouga-kun and Hiten-kun their clothes back*  
  
Kouga-kun: E-Ehy! Don't leave us in these conditions!!  
  
Hiten-kun: W-We're NAKED, dammit!!!!!!!  
  
Juu-kun: I don't think she can hear you. I'll go to Kacchan, she's been alone for all this time... *goes away*  
  
Hi-kun/Kouga-kun: E-EHY!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Hi-kun: We've been left alone... I think we should get out now...  
  
Kouga-kun: Yeah... let's take two towels.  
  
While they are getting out of the bath, a thousand girls jump out from the most unexpected places (like windows, or the air pipe) and start screaming.  
  
Kouga-kun: And what the hell is that crazy horde of girls??!! O_o  
  
A crazy horde of girls. ^_^ They're your fans.  
  
Hiten-kun: Let's just take the towels!  
  
Fan 1: Can I take your photo?  
  
Hi-kun: Pho-what? Whatever that is, no, you can't!  
  
Fan 2: Can I have your autograph? *gives a pen and a notebook to Kouga-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: I don't know how to write...  
  
Fan3: ...  
  
Hi-kun: OH, STOP IT, LOTTIE-KUN!!! I THINK WE'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH!!!  
  
Ok... all the fans please return home. I repeat: all the fans please return home!  
  
Fans: Oh, dammit! / Don't be sad, at least we've seen em naked! / I want to take a photograph. / etc.  
  
You can take your towels and go to the hotel now!  
  
Hi-kun/Kouga-kun: *sulking a little A LOT* Thanks...  
  
At the hotel...  
  
Se-sama: *to the man at the counter* I want a room.  
  
Director: Double?  
  
Se-sama: No, single.  
  
Director: And your lady, sir?  
  
Se-sama: What the hell are you s- *turns his head* KAGURA-SAN!!!  
  
Kagura-san: Hi! n_n  
  
Se-sama: *to the director, called by the counter-guy when he saw that things were getting out of hand* HURRY UP GIMME THE KEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: But I've to see your documents first, sir.  
  
Se-sama: *kills the director, takes a key from the wall and runs away*  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, he's gone... *looks at the keys on the wall* He took number 22... good! *takes number 23*  
  
Director: And I? Can't you see me? I'm dead, dammit! Call the police, the FBI, SOMEONE!!  
  
Kagura-san: If you'll have the patience to stay here a moment, I'll come back later.  
  
Directon: ...well, alright. *re-falls down, dead*  
  
Chamber 22.  
  
Se-sama: Ok, I'm safe... I'm alone... let's go to bed now!  
  
If u're alone, why are you speaking out loud?  
  
Se-sama: If I don't, how can the readers know what I'm doing?  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Se-sama: *goes to bed* what a wonderful silence... *falls asleep*  
  
Three seconds later.  
  
Kagura-san: *jumps out from Se-sama's blankets* Oh, dear...  
  
Se-sama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
*eating pop-corns* How funny!  
  
Se-sama: BITCH!!  
  
Kagura-san: But dear... *tries to kiss him*  
  
Se-sama: Help me... PLEASE HELP ME!!  
  
Ok, but only if you'll become my slave!  
  
Se-sama: ANYTHING, ANYTHING!! BUT SAVE ME!!  
  
Ok! Kagura-san unexpectedly dies because of the laudanum pills' postponed effects. How tragic.  
  
Kagura-san: *dies*  
  
Director: Doesn't anyone care about me?  
  
Shut up. You're dead.  
  
Director: *re-re-falls down, dead*  
  
Se-sama: Thanks, Lottie-kun.  
  
Now I'll call you Fluffy and you'll call me Carlotta-sama.  
  
Fluffy: Yes, Carlotta-sama.  
  
How cute!! Say it again.  
  
Fluffy: Yes, Carlotta-sama.  
  
Again.  
  
Fluffy: Yes, Carlotta-sama.  
  
And again.  
  
Fluffy: Yes, Carlotta-sama - I feel like an idiot....  
  
And again...  
  
After a night of saying that, he finally is permitted to go to bed at 5 a.m.  
  
At 6 a.m.  
  
Kouga-kun: *knocking at the door* C'mon, Se-kun! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!  
  
Fluffy: Lottie-baka...  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Fluffy: Nothing...  
  
And another chapter's gone! In the next chapter, you'll see my friend Emy and me (yes, I'll take part in the story!!)^_^  
  
Everyone but me: OH, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Emy and I in the fic!

10- Emy and I in the fic!!!  
  
Lottie-kun:*in the breakfast room* YAY!! Here I am!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Lottie-kun: Sigh... *thinking, "Welcome Lottie-kun", "How are you", "We're so happy you're here", could somebody tell me that?!* ...nobody is here... SIGH!  
  
Lottie-kun: *sees Sesshoumaru-sama's hair under the table* Se-chaaaaaan! *grabs his hair and starts lifting him* C'mon... get out... nghhhhhh...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: LET GO OF MY HAIR, DAMMIT! ARGH!! BITCH!!  
  
Lottie-kun: How dare you! I've always been kind to you!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *stands up* You- WHAT!?!?! You tried to kill me a thousand times!!  
  
Lottie-kun: When?! I just tried to make you sleep with Kagura-san! But... oh, what a pity... she's dead...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: YOU killed her!!  
  
Lottie-kun: Of course! And now you'll be mine!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: O_o  
  
Emy: C'mon, Lottie-kun!! Hug him! Hug him!!  
  
Se-sama: *starts running*  
  
Lottie-kun: *starts running behind him* Se-chaaaaaaaan!  
  
Emy: Lottie-kun! Gimme L! Gimme O! Gimme double T ! Gimme I ! Gimme E ! Lottie !!!  
  
Everyone but Emy, Lottie-kun & Se-sama : *sweatdrop* Poor Se-sama...  
  
Lottie-kun: *finally hugs him* YAY!  
  
Se-sama: *too tired to fight back* Bitch...  
  
Lottie-kun: *keeps hugging Se-sama* YAY!  
  
Se-sama: Can't you say anything else?!  
  
Lottie-kun: YAY!  
  
Se-sama: ...  
  
Emy: C'mon, Lottie!!!  
  
Kouga-kun: I don't think she needs your encouragement...  
  
Emy: I agree! *looks at Kouga-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: W-what are you planning to do now?!  
  
Emy: Nothing... I just thought ... you're very cute, this morning!  
  
Kouga-kun: ... what do you mean? O_o  
  
Emy: YAY! *starts running behind Kouga-kun*  
  
Lottie-kun: * still hugging Se-sama* Gimme E! Gimme M! Gimme Y! C'mon, Emy- chan!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se-sama/Kouga-kun: HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiten-kun/ Kacchan: *start laughing* How funny!! n_n  
  
Kagura-san: *just arriving in the room with spirited eyes* Lottie-kun... I'll kill you...  
  
Lottie-kun: YOU'RE ALIVE??!! But... why are you angry with me??  
  
Kagura-san: WHAT?? WHY?! You made me die two times, fall into a hole in the middle of a marsh and now you KISS Se-chan????  
  
Se-sama: She's not kissing me!!  
  
Lottie-kun:*ignoring him* Yes! ^_^  
  
Kagura-san: Stop kissing him!!  
  
Lottie-kun: NO!  
  
Se-sama: She's NOT kissing me!!!!  
  
Kagura-san: *keeps ignoring him* Uh... if he's already decided to marry you... I'll let you two alone...  
  
Lottie-kun: Thanks!  
  
Se-sama: Stoppit!! WHO said I'd marry THIS BITCH!?!?  
  
Emy: *hugging Kouga-kun* Congratulations for your child, too!! ^_^  
  
Lottie-kun: Thanks! I hope to see you at the wedding!  
  
Se-sama: EHY!! WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WEDDING GARBAGE? WHAT WEDDING?! A CHILD??!! WHO WANTS A CHILD?! WHO WOULD WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS BITCH? And, excuse me, who had the insane idea to write this f*****g fic?!  
  
Lottie-kun: ME! Please, marry me!!  
  
Emy: *to Kouga-kun* YOU marry me, too!  
  
Naraku-sama: Fiuuu! I'm safe...  
  
Lottie-kun: Marry me!! *somehow, hugs him too*  
  
Narku-sama/ Sesshoumaru-sama: *try to kill her*  
  
Lottie-kun: *takes the Tetsusaiga from... somewhere..., stops Se-sama's Toukijin and cuts Naraku-sama's magic hair* Naughty children!! You're no good!  
  
Naraku-sama: Please let us go!  
  
Se-sama: We don't like you!!  
  
Lottie-kun: R-really? *her lips start trembling*  
  
Naraku-sama/Sesshoumaru-sama: E-ehy! Stoppit! What are you doing, now?!  
  
Lottie-kun: Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Everyone but Lottie-kun, Se-sama and Naraku-sama: You bastards... you made a girl cry!  
  
Se-sama: Stop it, please!  
  
Lottie-kun: *sob* Only if *sniff* you'll marry me.  
  
Naraku-sama: O-ok...  
  
Lottie-kun: *cleans her fake tears* OK!! Let's go to church!!  
  
Emy: But... You're not Christian!  
  
Lottie-kun: Whatever!  
  
Emy: ... and they're not Christians, too!!  
  
Lottie-kun: *sulking* Then let's go to a temple for a Shintoist wedding!!  
  
Se-sama: *finally runs away*  
  
Naraku-sama: Wait for me!! *runs away too*  
  
Lottie-kun: They left me at the altar! *takes the Tetsusaiga from... somewhere...* WAIT!! STOP!!  
  
Emy: Where are you going now?  
  
Lottie-kun: I'LL FIND THEM, AND THEN I'LL KILL THEM. PAINFULLY!! *runs after Se-sama and Naraku-sama*  
  
Emy: Oh, good! Then let's end this chapter now... R&R, please!  
  
Kouga: R&R and tell her to let me go!!  
  
Emy: The next chapter could be the last!  
  
Everyone but Emy: YESSSSSSS!  
  
Emy: It COULD be. To end the fic, we must wait for Lottie-kun, Se-sama and Naraku-sama!  
  
Everyone but Emy: *looking for Lottie-kun and the other two* COME BACK!! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO END THIS FIC! Pleeeeeeease!  
  
Emy: Please R&R! At least ten people, otherwise we won't go on! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Author's notes: WAAAAAH! Help me! I dunno how to continue this fic!! I've no ideas... somebody help me! Please! Arigatou!! ^__^ P.S. I'll be on holiday with Emy-chan from the 8th of July through the 24th of August... So, for more than one month I won't be able to go on... When I come back home, I want to see at least 10 reviews! ^_^  
  
Emy-chan: I think I already told them...  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. The end?

11- The end.?  
  
Lottie-kun:*enters holding Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku-sama by their hair* Here I am!! I'm back!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama/Naraku-sama: Sigh... we should probably just give up...  
  
Emy: Now that you're here, help me to tie Kouga-kun!  
  
Kouga-kun: What???!!!  
  
Lottie-kun: *takes a rope and helps Emy to tie up Kouga-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: AAAAARGH!!  
  
Emy: *drags Kouga-kun in a room*  
  
Kouga-kun: HELP!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Emy and Kouga-kun: *sweatdrop* Oh, my God...  
  
Lottie-kun: Ok, now I'll marry Naraku-sama and Se- *looking around* ehi... where is Se-chan??  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: And where is Kagura-san?  
  
Lottie-kun: KAGURAAAAAAAAAA!! YOU BITCH!!!!! YOU TOOK SESSHOUMARU AWAY,DIDN'T YOU?? WHERE ARE YOU NOW?? *grabs the Tetsusaiga and starts running, looking for Kagura-san*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ehi!! Have you forgotten that the Tetsusaiga is MINE?? *holds up the sword again*  
  
Lottie-kun: Oh, dammit!  
  
Naraku-sama: *frees himself* Bwahahahahah!! Goodbye, Lottie!! *goes to the baths*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Ehi, wait for me!! *ties up Kagura-san, then goes to the baths too*  
  
Lottie-kun: Damn... I'm alone now... oh, it doesn't matter! I'll start writing again! Bye bye! *goes away*  
  
Everyone but Lottie-kun: YAY!!!!!  
  
In that moment, in the room...  
  
Emy: Kouga-chaaaaaan!  
  
Kouga-kun: I'm not here... she's not here...it's only a nightmare... I'm in my cavern, with the other wolves... HELP!! I'M ALONE, IN A ROOM, WITH A PSYCHOPATH GIRL!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Hiten-kun: *enters in the room* Uh uh... if I help you, your Shikon shards will be mine!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Ok, anything, ANYTHING but help me!  
  
Hiten-kun: *unties Kouga-kun* And now, give me your shards!!  
  
Kouga-kun: What shards?? *runs away as fast as he can*  
  
Hiten-kun: You bastard...  
  
Emy: ... and now?  
  
You can get back home.  
  
Emy: Sigh... you're right. Goodbye, everyone. *gets back home*  
  
Everyone: And another one is gone! YAY!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Please, let's go away...  
  
Hiten-kun: You're right, this fic has gone on for far too long!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: I'm hungry!  
  
You can eat Kagome-san, if you want!  
  
Kagome-san: What?? No, thanks, let's end this fic now!  
  
Ok, ok... Sesshoumaru-sama! Naraku-sama! Come here!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I don't want to get back home! I want to stay here!  
  
Do you want this fic to go on?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Damn, no! Let's go back home! C'mon, everybody!!  
  
Right! Then this fanfic is finished! It's the end... or not? I'm going to write another fanfiction, after all... ehe...  
  
Everyone: HELP US!!  
  
END  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A.N.: My first fanfic!! I finished my first fanfic! I can't believe it!! I'm so happy! I know, the last chapter wasn't very funny, but I couldn't find another way to end it! Please R&R!! Thank you!! n_n 


End file.
